Harry's Trip in Time
by popping corn
Summary: Harry is thoroughly depressed after the events of his fifth year.Accidentally landing himself in the past in his parents era, what will he do?DISCONTINUED. REWRITE NOW UP. NEW TITLE: MEMORIES OF TOMORROW
1. Summer Holidays

A/N: Gnereal first chapter, but will get better.

Thunder clapped overhead. There had been torrential downpour on and off for the past two weeks even though it was mid July. There were floods in some parts of the country and the government was getting quite anxious as to the sudden climate change; however there was one teenage boy lying lethargically on his bed in Privet Drive hadn't noticed. The thunder and heavy raindrops splattering on his window were nothing more than meaningless, irrational noise, after the loss of his godfather Sirius Black.

Harry Potter was an orphan his parents were killed by the most evil wizard Lord Voldemort for a century when he was only a year old leaving him with a lightening shaped scar on his forehead when the curse which had killed thousands of fully grown witches and wizards had backfired on its originator. This scar was what he was famous for in the wizarding world. This scar had placed upon him a life of worry and unhappiness, for he was a marked man, although he hadn't known what it meant until the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry when professor Dumbledore had come clean with him, eventually telling him that he was destined to kill or be killed by lord Voldemort, who had been reborn one year go, although the ministry had only decided to believe Harry and Dumbledore after the events of this year. Until two months ago, the Daily Prophet had been publishing articles portraying Harry as a stupid attention seeking teenager who wanted to stay in the limelight. The ministry had finally decided to accept hat lord Voldemort was back after he was seen in he ministry by Cornelius fudge when he lured Harry with a fake vision of his godfather being tortured in the department of mysteries to retrieve the prophecy that stated Harry's and Voldemort' s ultimate destiny. This prophecy was the cause of his parents' death and now Sirius'.

Harry was going through the process of reliving Sirius' death for what felt like the thousandth time this summer. His heart ached at the thought; if only he wasn't so stupid, Sirius wouldn't have got killed, Sirius would have still been alive… it was all his fault. Harry's eyes welled up with tears, he couldn't take it anymore, everything happened to him. Why did it have to be like this, why couldn't he be just this random person who had parents and Sirius and a happy life. Why? Why?

Harry dimly heard the Dursley's getting ready for lunch. He could hear the plates clattering but he didn't care anymore. Quite frankly he had lost the will to live. He hardly ate these days and when he did it was very little every 3-4 days, and now he was actually starving, though he preferred to eat on his own. He decided that he would get up and go for a walk in the park, to gather his thoughts and get out of this hell hole. He looked into the mirror and noticed the change in his physique. There were dark rings around his eyes from lack of sleep. He often had nightmares about Sirius' death, often reliving the moment when he fell through the veil, waking in a cold sweat. He had lost a lot of weight and was very thin. Harry made his way down the stairs, only to find himself face to face with one of his least favourite people in the world, his uncle Vernon.  
'Well,' he snarled, 'where are we off to now?'  
'I'm going for a walk,' replied Harry disdainfully, as he pushed past and made his way towards the front door.  
'Marge is coming to stay tomorrow so make sure you are back soon to fix yourself before she arrives,' barked uncle Vernon at Harry's retreating back. Marge was Vernon's sister. Her loathing of Harry stretched to the point where she made sure Harry was always within her reach so that she could fire insults at him and his dead parents.  
Harry spun round, 'Marge?' he replied blankly, feeling his heart sink, he only remembered too well the last time she had visited 'why? How long is she staying?'  
'Why is not your concern boy, she is staying for at least two weeks'  
Harry groaned inwardly and turned to exit. His life had just got if possible worse, much worse…

Please leave feedback.


	2. Aunt Marge's Stay

Harry's mind was reeling. Why did all these things have to happen to him? What had he done to deserve this? He barely noticed as his feet took him across Mongolia crescent, where he realized with a jolt that this was where he had first seen Sirius. He forced himself to look away and go to the park. He sat absentmindedly on the swing and barely noticed the strange looks he was getting. He probably did look like the hardened criminal the Dursleys made him out to be; unshaved, dark eye bags and unbrushed longish hair.

Harry's mind wandered to his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He wondered what they were doing now. Ron had promised that he would invite Harry to stay, but Harry didn't want the company of people right now. The Weasleys were his favourite wizarding family but he didn't want them fussing over him, he wasn't sure he was ready to tell anyone about the prophecy or face Sirius' death yet. The sun had started to go down and Harry realized that he should be getting back. Reluctantly he picked himself up and trudged slowly back to number four Privet Drive. Letting himself in, he heard two voices from the kitchen.  
'…don't know what's up with him,' he heard his aunt's voice.  
'Ah well, the less we see of him the better,'  
'Yeah I suppose you're right, but he hasn't eaten or showered, you hear him screaming in his sleep.'  
'Yeah bloody idiot, keeping us awake, and that ruddy owl of his…' muttered uncle Vernon  
Harry had heard enough; he made his way up to his room as quickly and quietly as possible. He sat on his bed. He longed not to think, he tried not to think, he tried to clear his mind, eventually he fell asleep.

Harry awoke early the next morning; he glanced at his bedside clock, 5.35. He groaned as he remembered who was coming today. He lay still for a while trying to fall asleep again. His stomach rumbled and he realized with a pang that he was starving. He pulled himself off the bed and made his way down to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast and lightly buttered it, then retreated to his room.

The Dursleys eventually woke at 9.30. Vernon announced that he would be going to pick up Aunt Marge from the station in an hour and a half after he had eaten his breakfast, then barged into Harry's bedroom.  
'I want NO funny business when Marge is here, I remember what happened the last time and you are going to make sure you behave yourself, do you understand?'  
Harry contemplated for a moment, did he understand?  
'I am NOT taking anymore from that woman about my parents, if she behaves then I will,' he scowled, then added in a dangerously low voice, 'You wouldn't want me to let slip what my parents were, would you?' Harry completed the effect with a twisted smile.  
Uncle Vernon positively jumped back in shock, his face purple, 'You'll do no such thing.'  
'You wanna bet,' Harry replied, raising his eyebrows.  
Uncle Vernon turned and stormed out of the room. Harry laughed out loud at his uncles facial expression, it was a mixture of anger and fear.

Two hours later, Harry heard the sound of the car backing into the driveway. Knowing that he would have to carry the suitcases, he dragged himself off the bed and down the stairs. As he reached the bottom stair his aunt cornered him, 'you will behave during lunch and dinner, do you understand? And yes you do have to come down,' she added as Harry opened his mouth to speak. He gaped at her, since when did she make sure he came down? He shrugged off the thought and turned to open the door as the doorbell rang.  
Aunt Marge barged in throwing her luggage straight at Harry, knocking him off his feet. He cursed and got up, carrying the luggage, determined to take as long as possible.

Harry lurked by the dining room door, trying to postpone the inevitable. Just then Aunt Petunia same out the kitchen and handed Harry the roast, to put on the table.

He went in only to find Uncle Vernon, Aunt Marge and Dudley sitting around the table.  
'So…' hisses Aunt Marge leering at him.  
'So what?  
'I see you are still here.'  
'Unfortunately, luck has never been on my side,' said Harry, remembering the time three years ago, when Sirius had offered him a home.  
'HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT, YOU ARE GODDAMN LUCKY VERNON AND PETUNIA TOOK YOU IN, YOU ARE FILTH, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SENT STRAIGHT TO THE ORPHANGE OR TO THAT FILTHY ESCAPED CONVICT GODFATHER OF YOURS.'  
This was too much for Harry, he whipped out his wand and held it straight to Aunt Marge's throat, 'DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT'  
'Or what you will stick your stick through my throat,' she sneered  
'No, I can do much worse than that.' Harry replied with his eyes narrowed.  
'BOY UP TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW.'  
'Yes, uncle Vernon, I'll just go to finish my letter to mad-eye, you remember him don't you?'

Harry went upstairs, he seethed with anger, suddenly his scar burst open in pain. He screamed clutching his scar and dropped to his knees, his eyes were watering. Eventually the pain subsided and he heard someone saying his name, he looked up and found himself staring into a pair of grey eyes.'  
'Wotcher Harry.'

Ooooo… I wonder who it is? Any guesses. Should be easy but yaknow


	3. Marge Silenced! Finally!

'Tonks! Hi what are you doing here?'  
'You okay, what happened and heard you shouting, then I came in and found you on the floor.'  
Harry frowned, 'You're still tailing me?'  
'Well duh, you don't expect us not to do you?'  
'Look Tonks, just go away ok,' replied Harry his voice rising.  
'Sorry, no can do, the others are coming to pick you up later, im here to help you pack.'  
'I'm not coming.'  
'What? Why?'  
'Just'  
'Harry, everyone's expecting you, come on, you have to come.'  
She started to pack his stuff. In truth, Harry didn't know why he didn't want to go, it would be nice to see his best friends again, but he didn't want them commenting on how he looked or fussing over him. He didn't want that nauseous feeling of guilt every time he looked into their face. He didn't want the guilty feeling of hiding the prophecy away from them. It was too complicated; he sat down on his bed and rubbed his scar which was still stinging slightly.  
'Harry are you okay? Asked Tonks, her voice full of concern.  
'Yeah, he croaked, 'yeah, I'm fine.'  
Tonks was evidently not convinced, 'you do know that you look awful.'  
'Thanks,' muttered Harry darkly.  
'What happened, you know, just now when you were on the floor?'  
'Tonks I told you I'm okay, now leave me alone.' Harry was getting more and more irritated by her insistence.  
'I am not leaving you alone, now tell me what happened'  
'FINE, MY BLOODY SCAR HURT, THAT'S IT, NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE.'  
Just then the door opened to reveal all four Dursleys.  
'WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?'  
'Hello Mr. Dursley, nice to meet you too. Tonks.' She offered her hand but quickly withdrew it once it became apparent that he wasn't about to take it.  
'What are you doing here?'  
'I'm here to help Harry pack, we're taking him away.'  
'We?' said Dudley in a terrified voice. He cowered as she turned to look at him.  
'yes, we, that is to say myself, Remus, Madeye, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley. They will be arriving shortly.'  
'Get out of my house the pair of you.'  
'Yes, Vernon, that's the way to do it, I told you to boot him out ages ago, filth, drun parents-'  
'SHUT UP,' roared Harry and Tonks at the same time.  
'Silencio'  
Marge immediately stopped yelling, her eyes widened in fear as she realized no sound was coming out of her mouth.  
'FIX HER RIGHT NOW,' thundered Uncle Vernon.  
'Or what, Dursley?'  
Uncle Vernon had no reply to this. He turned a violent shade of purple.  
'I'll tell you what,' continued Tonks, 'you,' she pointed at the our Dursleys one by one, 'leave us alone and stay out of our way and I will fix her so well she won't even remember what happened, ok, sounds good?'  
For an answer, uncle Vernon turned and marched out of the room motioning to the others to follow. When they left Tonks turned to Harry, 'Well that's settled.'  
They continued to pack in silence and were finished about half an hour later.  
'What time are they coming?'  
'About 7.00'  
Harry glanced at the clock, 4.30, two and a half hours left.  
'So… where are we going?'  
'Headquarters.'  
'No Tonks please, please not there, please, I'm begging you Tonks please.'  
'Harry, I'm so sorry, it's not my choice.'  
Harry turned and sat in the corner of his bed facing the window, he could feel the lump in his throat. Determined not to let tears fall, he blinked his eyes and took a deep breath.

The others showed up at 7.00 on the dot. They were to take a car to Grimmauld Place. Tonks unsilenced Marge and proceeded to the car carrying Harry's stuff and leaving the others in the room.  
'Hello Harry'  
'All right Potter'  
'Hello Potter'  
'Hi Harry'  
'Hi Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley.' Harry nodded in greeting to each of them.  
'How are you holding Harry?'  
'Fine'  
'You don't look so fine, but never mind, Molly will have you looking up and about in no time.'  
Harry forced himself to smile.  
'OK coast is clear.'

The journey to Grimmauld Place was uneventful although it took ages. Mad-eye insisted on going through Manchester, then back round to London. All in all the 50 minute journey took just under four hours, arriving at 12.30.

As Harry entered the house, he felt afresh wave of grief and was instantly hit with a spell of dizziness. He swayed on his feet and Remus steadied him. Harry couldn't take it. He felt sick; he was going to be sick. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom, getting there just in time. He leaned over and vomited in the toilet. He got up slowly and feeling unsteady on his feet leaned over onto the wall for support. He took several deep breaths and washed his face, then rinsed his mouth, and went to the drawing room. It seemed only the escort party was awake.

'Harry are you OK?' asked Remus.  
Harry nodded.

'Harry I think you should go to sleep, its been a long day and you look like you could use some.  
Harry nodded again and went upstairs, his head full of disturbing thoughts about Sirius.


	4. OWLS

Harry was woken the next day by his best friend Ron, jumping on his bed. 'WAKEY, WAKEY SLEEPY HEAD.'  
Harry grinned at the sight of his best friend 'Hey Ron.'  
'When did you get here?'  
'Oh, last night when everyone was asleep.'  
'And you didn't think to wake me?' he asked incredously.  
Harry grinned.  
The door opened and two females came in. one was his other best friend Hermione, and the other was Ron's sister Ginny. He was taken into a tight hug by Hermione.  
'It's so good to see you, how've you been?'  
'Fine,' he lied.  
Both girls raised their eyebrows. 'Fine? Harry you look anything but.  
'It's just that I hate being here, it reminds me of you know…' his voice trailed off. They glanced at each other worriedly.  
'Harry I'm sure Sirius wouldn't want you to be unhappy, come on I'm sure he'd want you to live your life, graduate, get married, have kids and be happy.'  
'Hermione it's not that easy, Sirius was the closest thing I had to a parent and now he's gone.'  
'Please try to be happy please.'  
Harry nodded in reply.  
'Come on lets get some breakfast.'

They headed downstairs to the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley there. She instantly enveloped Harry in a bone crushing hug.  
'Harry dear, how are you feeling?'  
'I'm fine.'  
'Are you sure? Arthur told me you weren't feeling well yesterday.'  
'I'm fine; I was just a bit… carsick yesterday.'  
Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, she obviously didn't believe him but decided not to elaborate, instead she piled his plate with sausages and eggs.  
Harry stared at his plate. He really didn't feel like eating. He was spared the lectures by the arrival of four owls carrying letters, three of which were thicker than the other one.

'Oh, my god, OWL results,' whispered Hermione.  
Harry looked up. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't given a thought about his OWL results. He opened his letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,  
Enclosed are your OWL results and book lists. You will need to choose four subjects to continue with. Please send an OWL confirming your choices. Remember the subjects you take will affect the careers you apply for. I would also like to congratulate on your Defence against the Dark Arts result.

I would also like to take this opportunity to inform you that you have been made Gryffindor quiddich captain.

Good luck and Happy holidays.

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry took out the next slip of parchment.

OWL results  
Astronomy E  
Charms O  
Defence against the Dark Arts O  
Divination P  
Herbology E  
History of Magic P  
Potions O  
Transfiguration E

We would like to congratulate you on your OWL results. We would also like to inform you that you achieved the highest mark in DADA for a century.

Griselda Marshbanks  
Head of Examinations

Harry grinned. Six OWLS was great. He couldn't wait to see the look on Snape's face when he turned up for potions.

'Well?'  
Harry passed his slip to Ron and took Ron's. Ron had done very well too. Exactly the same except an A for history of Magic and D for Divination.  
'what about you Hermione?'  
'All O's except DADA'  
'Wow well done.'  
'Did you see what Harry got? Highest in DADA for a century! Ha Harry's beaten you!'  
'Wow that's amazing well done Harry.'  
'And' added Harry with a grin, 'I'm quiddich captain.'  
'Harry, that's great, well done mate.'  
'Yeah well done all of you,' said Ginny, 'I'll go and tell mum the OWLs are here and the booklists have arrived.'


	5. Diagon Alley

They were to go to Diagon Alley today to get their purchases. Of course Mrs. Weasley was exceptionally pleased with their OWL results and managed to get permission to take them to Diagon Alley, with added safety precautions of course.

They were to first get their school things and then could look around the shops. Harry was exceptionally excited about visiting the Weasley twins joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which he had helped to finance.

They finished their shopping and went to the leaky cauldron, where they were greeted by Tom the innkeeper. Harry, Ron and Hermione left their bags in one of the lockers and headed towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

The shop was amazing. It was literally overflowing with people, buying the latest pranks and skiving snack boxes. Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted the twins and made their way over to them.  
'Hi guys, I see you're doing well, congrats this is amazing.'  
'Thanks Harry couldn't have done it without you mate.'  
'Yeah you can have whatever you want free of charge.'  
They spent the next half an hour going through the various shelves of pranks and practical jokes, chilli teabags which made steam come out of your ears, chewy shoelaces and quills which would make your writing appear terribly messy to anyone but yourself.  
'Hey Harry come and look at this.'  
Harry went to look, just then BANG. The sound of a huge explosion was heard. Harry Ron and Hermione ran outside to se what was going on.  
'Oh no Death eaters!'  
'Come on.'  
'No, Harry stop come back!'

But Harry was already running towards the death eaters at the mouth of Knockturn Alley. Ron and Hermione watched from a distance. They had been restrained by order members and ministry officials.

Harry could hardly hear Ron and Hermione calling to him. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was focusing on dodging the death eaters' curses. He had several cuts across his face and had reached up wipe the blood, when he was hit with a spell throwing him through a shop window. His robes were now torn and death eaters were advancing on him. He had now started to lose a lot of blood and was becoming dizzy. He was hit by another curse and was sent flying into a shelf. He felt things shattering beneath him. Just then a blue orb of light filling with mist encircled him. He could just make out the death eaters' eyes widening in fright and shock when the mist thickened. Then just as suddenly as it happened Harry saw a flash of light and he found himself on the cold floor in Hogwarts. He could hardly stand on his feet; he leaned on the wall, trying desperately to see someone. He felt himself get dizzier. His breathing was getting increasingly difficult.  
'Help, someone please help me.'  
Then everything went black.


	6. Who's in the Hospital Wing?

Sirius' POV  
'OK, run through this one more time, we hide behind the armour, jump out at James and you turn his hair purple from behind,' said Remus  
'Hehe I can't wait to see his face.' Replied Sirius distractedly.  
'What time did he say McGonagall was letting him out?'  
'Some time around now.'  
They grinned and walked towards the transfiguration department.  
CRASH  
'Did you her that?'  
Remus nodded, 'Probably just Peeves.'  
'Help, someone please help me.'  
Sirius and Remus gave each other worried glances then ran in the direction of the shout. They arrived just in time to see Harry collapse.  
'JAMES!' Sirius' heart stopped pounding, 'Oh my god Prongs, what the hell happened, wake up! I'm gonna kill Snivillus.'  
'Come on Pad; let's get him to the hospital wing.'

'Madam Pomfrey, come quick, you have to help us!' shouted Sirius.  
Madam Pomfrey came shuffling out of her office 'What's all the noise-' she stopped dead at the sight of Harry. 'Oh my god, what happened?'  
'We don't know we just found him like this.'  
'Get the headmaster quick.'  
Sirius ran out of the hospital wing and bolted towards the headmaster's office.  
'Professor Dumbledore, you've got to come quick, its James, something happened.' Sirius said this in one breath and without waiting for the headmaster to answer he ran towards the hospital wing, professor Dumbledore at his heels.

Dumbledore took one glance at Harry then said 'Mr Black, Mr Lupin. Please return to your dormitories. Madam Pomfrey and I will ensure Mr. Potter gets the right treatment.'  
'But…'  
'Is he going to be alright?'  
'I assure you he will be fine, however your presence her may affect his… condition.'  
They both knew it would be pointless to argue. They returned to the Gryffindor tower without saying a word the whole way. Remus being the more collected of the two gave the fat lady the password 'Dung bombs'  
They went up to the dormitory and opened the door disheartedly.  
'Hey guys.'  
James watched with fascination as the two of them paled at the sight of him. They were both staring goggle-eyed at him. 'He-llo, anybody home?'  
'J…J…James? If you're here then…'  
'…who's…?'  
'…in the hospital wing?'  
'Ha, nice try guys, I'm not a ghost yet.'  
'IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE? HUH? YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO SCARE YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT? WELL LET ME TELL YOU, YOU'RE WRONG! I BET YOU'VE BEEN SITTING HERE HAVING A LAUGH, WHILE WE'VE BEEN PISSING OUR PANTS IN WORRY. WE EVEN WENT TO DUMBLEDORE AND YOU'RE SITTING HERE LAUGHING. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SICK, REALLY SICK.'  
Sirius turned on his heel and stormed out of the dormitory, leaving James gaping at his back.


	7. Im sick! really sick!

James and Remus came out of the dormitory 10 minutes later. They found Sirius fuming in the corner with his potions textbook open in front of him. He determinedly kept his head down as James came towards him.

'Pad?'  
'What?' Sirius snapped.  
'It wasn't me.'  
'What?' Sirius repeated but in a softer tone and looked up.  
'It wasn't me. I swear on the marauder's map it wasn't.'  
Sirius stared at James for a moment then grabbed his arm 'come on we're going to see Dumbledore.'

They ran to the hospital wing and found the bed that "James" had been in was sealed off. 'Madam Pomfrey? Is Dumbledore still here?'  
Madam Pomfrey was bustling around in her office and didn't look round to see who was talking 'No, he went back to his office.'

James and Sirius legged it out of the hospital wing and to Dumbledore's office.  
'Professor Dumbledore?'  
'Ah, Mr. Black, come in and ….Mr… Potter?' Dumbledore frowned at James, 'Would you care to explain?'  
'Yes sir, me and Remus went back to the dormitory after you told us to, and we found James already there. He says he had no idea who the person in the hospital is.'  
'I see…'  
Dumbledore was silent, he looked up seemingly meditating.  
'Sir?'  
Dumbledore looked down.  
'Do you know who he is?'  
'No Mr Potter, I am afraid I do not. All I am sure of is that he is not James as the two of you kindly pointed out to me. I have had the area sealed off due to the nature of his injuries and it is a good thing that I have done so. He is still unconscious but rest assured that I will find out who he is once he is awake.'  
'Yes sir,'  
'Thank you sir.'  
'Pleasant dreams.'  
'Thank you sir, you too.'  
Harry woke up a week later to find himself in the hospital wing, with only vague memories of arriving there. He remembered the fight with the death eaters, being thrown through the window and the blue light encompassing him and transporting him to Hogwarts, but that was it. He had no idea how long he had been here for, but guessed that it was over three weeks because he could hear students in the background.  
He looked up to find professor Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey at his side. He quickly averted his gaze, he wasn't sure if he anted to talk to Dumbledore after their conversation at the end of last year, after Sirius' death, where he had learned about the prophecy, during which he had demolished half his office.  
Dumbledore smiled at him and spoke first.  
'Well sir, quite a fright you gave us there, arriving out of nowhere with your injuries.'  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, 'Yes, quite right headmaster, collapsed lung, internal bleeding, two broken ribs, not to mention all the bruises.'  
'I trust you are feeling better.'  
'Yes,' mumbled Harry.  
'Then perhaps you could enlighten us on the circumstances that resulted in your arrival here.'  
Harry frowned, had no one told Dumbledore what had happened? He remained silent trying to contemplate exactly what it was Dumbledore didn't know, or was trying to find out.  
Dumbledore prodded him, 'How about starting with your name.'  
Harry raised his eyebrows, 'My name?'  
'Yes,' answered Dumbledore simply.  
'You don't know my name?' asked Harry disbelievingly, had someone removed Dumbledore's memory.  
'Should I?'  
Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey, 'You don't know my name either?'  
She shook her head.  
'What is going on?' Harry demanded.  
'We were hoping you would tell us.'  
Harry could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, was this one of Dumbledore's tricks to "protect" him?  
'So you're telling me that no one from the ministry, the order, the Weasley's, Ron or Hermione told you.'  
Dumbledore shook his head. At this point Harry lost it, Dumbledore was definitely lying to him.  
'WHAT IS GOING ON? LAST YEAR YOU PRETENDED I WAS INVISIBLE, THIS YEAR YOU ARE GOING TO PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME. IS THIS ANOTHER OF YOUR CRACKED UP PLANS TO PROTECT ME? TO KEEP ME IN THE DARK? IS IT? OR IS IT JUST SOME SICK JOKE? DO YOU THINK I HAVENT BEEN THROUGH ENOGH IN MY LIFE? YOU THINK I CANT HANDLE THE TRUTH. HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED TO SIRIUS LAST YEAR?' By now Harry had tears of anger, of sadness and of betrayal streaming down his face, and he made no effort to stop them. 'SIRIUS DIED BECAUSE YOU DECIDED IT WAS UNNECESSARY TO TELL ME ABOUT MY LIFE! I'M SICK OF IT! SICK! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M LEAVING!'  
in truth Harry of course had no idea of where he would go, but made to get out of bed anyway. Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder.  
'My dear boy, you need rest, and Sirius, do you mean Sirius Black?'  
'What other Sirius' do we know?' Harry snapped.  
'Sirius is alive and well, I believe it was he who brought you here.'  
Harry threw Dumbledore a dirty look, then shook his hand roughly off his shoulder, jumped out of his bed and turned towards the exit.  
Dumbledore sighed as he watched the troubled boy, wondering what he had missed.

Harry found himself in the corridor outside the hospital wing. He made his way fuming to the Gryffindor Tower, but even through his anger, he realised that he didn't recognise any of the faces he passed and a slight panic began within him; surely there couldn't be that many new first years.  
He reached the portrait of the fat lady "Password?"  
'Er…'  
'No password, no entrance.'  
'Oh come on I can't be bothered right now.'  
The fat lady pursed her lips.  
Harry let out a roar of frustration, and began pacing hoping that someone would come soon. He didn't wait long.  
'Hey James,'  
Harry spun round, he looked at the boy behind him, he looked vaguely familiar, but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it, and the boy had just called him James!  
'Forgot the password?' he asked brightly.  
Harry didn't answer; he just regarded him suspiciously, trying to work out who he was. The boy raised an eyebrow, 'You okay?'  
'Er… I don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you?'  
The boy looked disbelievingly at Harry, then his face cracked into a grin, 'This is another one of your pranks isn't it, its not going to work on me.'  
'Pranks?' said Harry blankly, 'I don't do pranks.'  
'Yeah whatever, and I'm Bob Marley.'  
Harry began to panic as he started to fit things together, just one more piece on info and he would know.  
'Bob, could you tell me what the date is.'  
'it's the 17th.'  
'of?'  
'September.'  
'What year is it?'  
'1978,' the boy answered cautiously, not sure where the conversation was headed.  
'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!' Harry turned and ran, it all made sense now, this was why he was being called James, this was why Dumbledore had no idea who he was, this was what he meant by Sirius being alive and well.  
'Hey James, come back! Whats going on?'  
Harry didn't look back, he needed to see Dumbledore. He sprinted towards his office nad stopped outside the gargoyle. Desperately he started naming sweets, 'Bertie botts, chocolate frogs, sugar quills.'

The gargoyle moved aside, Harry ran up the stairs and flung the door open without bothering to knock. He stopped in front of Dumbledore's desk, his breathing becoming difficult, he must have strained his collapsed lung, 'Professor Dumbledore' said Harry in-between gasps.  
Dumbledore stood up and helped Harry into a chair.  
'Take your time.'   
Harry sat still for a while trying to regain his composure. His breathing steadied and he began to talk.  
'Professor, I think I'm from the future...' A/N: im tempted to stop here, but that would make the next chapter too short, so count yourselves lucky.  
'The future? What do you mean?'  
'My name is Harry Potter.'  
'Potter? I thought you had some potter blood in you, please continue.'  
'yes… well my dad is James potter and my mum is Lily Evans. When I came it was the year 1998.'  
'I see… well Mr Potter, would you care to explain how you got here.'  
Harry briefly explained his encounter with the death eaters. '… and then there was this blue light and I ended up here.'  
'Interesting. Well until I can find a way for you to return you will need to stay here.'  
'But sir… I haven't got any stuff.'  
'That is not a problem, I will have some stuff sent up to your room, but first we need to determine which house you are in.'  
'I'm in Gryffindor.'  
'And which year?'  
'Sixth'  
'Ah yes with the marauders.' Said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling, 'Was there anything else you wished to tell me.'  
'No sir.'  
'Okay well that's sorted, but I think we should change your name. Harry will be okay buy potter will need to be changes. Any suggestions?'


	8. Whacha doin starin at my gal?

So Harry Potter became Harry Weatherby, and Harry Potter's black hair became Harry Weatherby's brown hair, with a flick of Dumbledore's wand.  
'I must stress upon you the importance of not revealing anything which happens in our future. The consequences could be enormous and you may find more harm than good is done.'  
Harry nodded.  
'I will have Professor Mc Gonagall who is your head of house escort you to the Gryffindor tower. In the meantime you are a transfer student.'  
'Yes sir.'  
'Is there anything else you would like to add before I call Professor McGonagall?'  
'No sir except… I'm sorry for shouting at you before,' said Harry sheepishly.  
Dumbledore chuckled lightly, 'no worries.' He grabbed a handful of floo powder and summoned Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall walked Harry to the Gryffindor tower, explaining the basic rules on the way which Harry of course already knew.

As they entered the common room, Harry spotted the marauders sitting in the corner Fred and George fashion, undoubtedly planning their next prank. He saw his mother Lily sitting at one of the desks with her books spread open in front of her, giggling with a group of girls. He also spotted the blonde boy he previously saw in front of the portrait hole, apart from that all the other faces were almost completely new.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, 'can I have your attention please.' Slowly the room quietened down and professor McGonagall began to speak. Harry saw Sirius whisper something to James, James whisper something back and finally Sirius replying which earned him a punch from James.

Harry's eyes fell on his mother, her expression of rapt attention mingled with that of kindness and curiosity reminded him forcibly of Hermione. He smiled at the comparison.

'Mr Lupin,' called professor mc Gonagall, 'can you come here please.'  
Harry's heart gave a jump. He looked over at the marauders, Remus was getting up, and James was openly frowning at Harry, whilst Sirius was trying hard not to laugh. Peter just looked confused.  
'Can I trust you to show Harry around?'  
'Of course professor.'  
Remus motioned for Harry to follow, 'I'm Remus Lupin, this pretty boy is Sirius black,' Sirius grinned and Harry felt a fresh wave of guilt, 'this is James Potter,' James frowned even more deeply and Harry was taken back by his father's hostility, 'and this is peter Pettigrew.'  
Harry forced himself to smile; it felt weird to be sitting with these people, one of whom was an ex-professor, the other two dead and the last better off dead. 'Nice to meet you.'  
James lashed at Harry, 'what-are-you-doin'-checkin'-out-my-girl?'  
'Huh? What?'  
'I saw you gawking at her the whole time.' He accused.  
'Oh you mean lily.' Harry laughed at the irony, his father jealous of his son being looking at his mother.  
'How do you know her name?'  
'I…er…I heard someone say it before. Don't worry she's not my type'  
James visibly relaxed and became less hostile after that.  
'So Harry,' said Lupin, 'you gonna tell us what happened the night you got here?'  
Harry glanced at them; they were all looking up at him eagerly. Harry bowed his head, 'sorry, I can't.'  
'Why not?' burst Sirius, 'we found you!'  
Harry looked up sadly into Sirius' grey eyes, and all the memories of him falling through the veil came flooding back to him, he felt a lump in his throat, 'I can't, its too painful.' According to Dumbledore, Sirius had saved Harry's life by getting him to the hospital wing, whereas he Harry had caused Sirius' death last year, 'maybe another day.'  
There was an awkward silence, Remus jumped up, 'Harry, let me show you where the dormitories are.'  
They all got up and went to the dormitories. They were exactly how Harry remembered them except this one had an extra bed squashed in and was across the hall.  
'Well Harry, this I your bed, the bathrooms are through there, so er… make yourself at home.'  
'Thanks Remus.'  
Harry was looking at his father's bed, every inch was covered in quiddich posters, James was watching him carefully.  
'You like quiddich?'  
Harry grinned, 'love it.'  
'What do you play?'  
'Seeker. And you are… let me guess' Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be fingering a crystal ball. He opened his eyes, and looked James straight in the eye, 'chaser.'  
'How did you know!'  
Harry smiled mysteriously.  
'You any good?' asked James.  
'You could say that.' Harry yawned, 'it's been a long day.'  
Harry sat on his bed. He spotted a trunk on the side of his bed; Dumbledore must have sent it up for him. He opened it to find some robes, books, parchment, ink and other general stuff. His wand was on the bedside table.  
'Harry?'  
'mmm?'  
'Do you have any potter blood in you?' asked Sirius.  
'I…don't think so.'  
'Sirius has a point; you do look a lot like James.' Said Remus.  
Harry smiled nervously.  
'yes you do.' Added Peter.  
Harry instantly turned towards him; he had kept his cool thus far by totally ignoring him. The smile slid off his face, his eyes narrowed, he tensed and balled his hands into fists. Peter cowered, whilst the other three exchanged glances. Harry took a deep breath and turned away. 'I'm going to sleep.' He announced, 'night,' and with that he climbed into bed and pulled the curtain around him.  
Sirius' POV  
'can I have your attention please,' called professor mcgonagall.  
Sirius looked up, as did all the other people in the common room, the boy from the hospital wing was standing next to Mc Gonagall.  
'hey Jamsie,' said Sirius, 'there's your twin.'  
James looked at Harry, he did indeed look like him, however he did not want to admit it, 'he does not look like me,' he said stubbornly.  
'No? No, he doesn't look like you, he looks better than you, I'm sure Lils would like him,' teased Sirius.james punched Sirius, no one was going to get his girl; then looked up at the boy, he was staring at lily!  
'He's staring at Lily!' hissed James.  
Sirius rolled his eyes, he was trying hard not to laugh at his best friend's protectiveness of the girl who kept rejecting him.  
Mc Gonagall called Remus up to show Harry around. James watched mistrustfully as he approached. Remus introduced the group and Sirius noticed Harry's obvious discomfort, he glanced at James who would have normally noticed but he was to engrossed in his jealousy. Harry smiled at them, and Sirius thought it was slightly strained. There was definitely something weird going on. Sirius thought back to the night in the hospital wing, and opened his mouth to ask, but Remus beat him to it.  
'so Harry, you gonna to tell us what happened the night you got here?'  
Sirius looked up eagerly, this was something he wanted to know, Harry was in a bad shape that night, there must have been some story to it, but Harry bowed his head and said 'sorry I can't.'  
'why not? We found you,' he accused. Sirius was starting to get annoyed by his strange behaviour, who did he think he was better than all of them, but as Harry looked into his eyes, Sirius could see a great sadness radiating from them and all his anger and irritation instantly disappeared and was replaced with shame. He wished Remus had not asked. Harry turned away and replied, 'I cant its too painful. Maybe another day.'  
Sirius glanced at his friends uneasily, he knew thay would not ask another day, they too looked uneasy. Sirius looked over to Remus, he was the one who usually changed the subject when they got into awkward situations.  
Remus stood up, 'Let me show you where the dormitories are.'  
They stood up and went to the dormitories. Harry seemed interested in the quiddich posters on James' bed, 'great' Sirius thought, 'another quiddich fanatic.' James and Harry talked and Harry seemed a lot more relaxed than before, he played seeker, and knew James was chaser. Sirius was a bit suspicious but then dismissed it as a lucky guess. Harry yawned, 'Its been a long day.' He sat on his bed and Sirius watched as he rummaged through his trunk. Harry did look a lot like James, even his hair stuck up in the same way. They could have passed for twins if Harry's hair was black and his eyes were brown. Sirius decided to ask him.  
'Harry?'  
'mmm?'  
'Do you have any potter blood in you?' asked Sirius.  
'I…don't think so.'  
'Sirius has a point; you do look a lot like James.' Said Remus.  
Harry smiled nervously.  
'Yes you do.' Added Peter.  
Then something totally unexpected in Sirius' opinion happened. Harry flushed with seemingly rage and tensed as he turned towards peter. Sirius glanced at James and Remus who both looked just as confused as he was, what was it wormtail said that offended him so much? Harry turned away and huffily announced 'I'm going to bed, night.' He then pulled the hangings around him.  
Peter looked at Sirius and mouthed 'what did I do?'  
Sirius shrugged and climbed into bed, Harry was right it had been a long day and he had lots of things to discuss with James tomorrow.  
END OF POV


	9. Chapter 9

That night Harry had an unsettling dream. He dreamed of James and of lily, of Sirius and of Remus, all accusing him of ruining their life and being the cause of their downfall. Needless to say Harry woke up very disturbed. He looked around to make sure that he hadn't woken any of the others with his nightmare. He decided that from tonight he would put a silencing charm on his bed to stop them from hearing his yells during the night. He crept downstairs to the empty common room where he took his seat in front of the dying embers. It was 3.40 am. His scar was prickling slightly and he wondered whether something was happening back home. He thought about his friends and his classmates were they OK? He sincerely wished they were. Eventually Harry fell asleep on the sofa.

Someone was shaking his shoulder lightly; Harry opened his eyes and found himself face to face with lily.  
'Are you ok?' she asked her eyes full of concern.  
Harry stretched and yawned 'yeah, I'm fine.'  
The common room was largely empty; there were a couple of other early risers who were looking at Harry in an odd way.  
'What are you doing down here? They didn't kick you out did they?' she asked her features suddenly darkening,  
'what! Of course they didn't. I just couldn't sleep so I came and sat here and I don't know I must have dozed off.'  
Lily held out her hand 'Lily Evans'  
'Harry Po-Weatherby'  
'which subjects you taking Harry?  
'Defence, charms, transfiguration and potions.'  
'Oh, same subject as me!'  
Harry smiled.  
'Which school did you go to before?'  
'I was home schooled.'  
'So how come you came here?'  
'Let's just say trouble usually finds Me.' said Harry lightly trying to make a joke out of it.  
'Hey Lils.' Harry and lily turned around, a blonde girl with a sweet round face greeted them. Harry's heart sank as he realised the girl was Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother. She was alive but insane in his time. He resolved that from now on he would get to know his parents. That if he didn't know them in his time, he should at least know their past selves.  
'Hey Alice.'  
'You're the new boy right?' Harry nodded, 'I'm Alice cyan.' she held out her hand.  
'nice to meet you'  
'do you want to come down to breakfast with us?'  
'Yeah sure.'

They made their way down to the great hall. There were a couple of other early risers and most of the teachers were already there.  
Harry piled his plate and began eating. He realised that he was quite hungry because he hadn't eaten much for ages. He then remembered Sirius' death which was the reason he wasn't eating much in the first place and he instantly felt sick. Something of his thoughts must have flickered on his face because lily leaned in and asked him if he was ok. Harry nodded and looked up. He saw the marauders coming into the hall. He smiled and waved at them. They made their way to the Gryffindor table. 'Good morning ladies and fine gentleman,' greeted Sirius as he took his seat.  
'morning,' replied Harry, but Alice and lily frowned 'what are you up to?'  
'Us!' James pretended to be offended, ' we come and say good morning and you instantly accuse us of being up to something!' he said in mock outrage. 'Never! In my life!' he shook his head and sat down. Remus and peter followed suit.  
'hey Harry,' James whispered  
'what?'  
'We did this especially for you.'  
'Did what?' Harry asked suspiciously  
'watch and learn, the great powers of the marauders.'  
'Any second now.' whispered Sirius.

BANG. There was a flash of light and suddenly all the Slytherins were in clown suits complete with red noses. Harry grinned and there was another flash, now they were all dressed in ballerina costumes and frilly tutus. Harry spotted Snape getting on the table. 'This is the good bit.' whispered James.  
Snape was doing the hula dance and waving pompoms.  
'Give me an H'  
'H' shouted the rest of the Slytherins.  
'give me an A'  
'A'  
'give me an R'  
'R'  
'give me another R'  
'R'  
'give me a Y'  
'Y'  
'HARRY'  
a couple of fireworks exploded and showered Harry with spark. Harry grinned in spite of himself. He congratulated the marauders. There was a pop and the Slytherins returned to normal and were now glaring at the Gryffindors.  
'That was lovely, shame Snape.'  
'You know snivellous?'  
'Yeah, I had the misfortune to meet him.'  
'POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW AND LUPIN, IN MY OFFICE NOW.' shouted McGonagall.  
Dumbledore stood up and greeted the students, informed them of Harry's arrival and gave Harry his timetable.


	10. Disillusioned

DISCLAIMER: anything you recognise does not belong to me. This disclaimer applies to the whole story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked down at his timetable and groaned. Potions first thing with the Slytherins and Snape. He then remembered Snape wasn't the teacher yet, smirking slightly he followed Lily towards the dungeons.

He took a seat on the Gryffindor side at the back in the corner. He noticed that most of the Slytherins were shooting contemptuous looks at him, no one more so than Snape. Harry, used to being stared at, ignored them and turned to look at the teacher. Her name was Marriott; Lily told him so on the way.

She was a short, fat witch with a sort of dopey aura around her. Harry got the impression that she wouldn't notice if someone set off a large crate of fireworks right under of her nose.

The Marauders walked in 10 minutes late, probably since McGonagall was arranging their detentions following their morning stunt. They took their seats in front of Harry.

"Today's potion will be Naarian; it gives the drinker an increased stamina, although it may have unwanted side effects if taken regularly such as nausea or headaches. The instructions are in your textbooks and be careful not to spill any on your robes since it is highly flammable."

At this Harry saw Sirius and James exchange glances and smirk. He wandered what they were thinking, but was unable to contemplate it since Professor Marriott had appeared next to him, and was asking about his previous teacher and how far he had reached in the NEWT syllabus. She then left him to brew his potion.

It wasn't a very difficult potion and Harry was one of the first to finish. He filled a flask and took it to the front desk. He didn't have much to do after that so decided to sit back and watch the class. He noticed that they weren't as advanced as Snape's class, though Snape was a very demanding and intimidating teacher.

Harry saw James slip something into the pocket of his robes. He saw Remus sitting reading his textbook quietly. Snape and Lily were finished also.

Harry checked his timetable, he had defence next. The bell rang eventually and Harry left the room. He was one of the last since everyone had finished and he was at the back of the room. He exited the room to find a large crowd assembled in the corridor. He walked forward to see what was going on. Snape, James and Sirius were in the centre. James threw the potion Harry had seen him slip in his robes earlier at Snape. Before Snape could react Sirius set his robes on fire.

"AUGUMENTI!" shouted Harry. He had never been so full of rage before. He was disgusted with his father and Sirius. He then turned towards them. He grabbed James by the collar. The lights were flickering and there was a sudden draft of wind.

"HOW DARE YOU, PUT ON SUCH AN APPAULING DISPLAY. YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL? YOU MAKE ME SICK." And threw James onto the floor, with such force that the floor shook slightly, James looked up at him with a trace of fear in his eyes. Harry turned and made his way to his defence class.

His scar was throbbing now; Harry could not believe what he had just witnessed. James was about to set Snape alight and the spectators were cheering him on. Evidently Snape was unpopular, but James' behaviour was inexcusable. Harry was pretty sure that now he would be the subject of the marauders numerous future pranks and cringed at the thought. Everything that Harry had seen in his pensive last year was coming back to him and he felt terrible, he had no delusions that Peter was a good guy but he had just began to think his father was an alright guy, but Sirius and Remus were right beside him, helping him!

Before he knew it Harry had arrived at the defence classroom. He hadn't even noticed where his legs were carrying him in his blind rage. From the corner of his eye, he could see his mother looking at him, in what was that, adoration? He smiled slightly, his mother was a nice person, but how she got with James, he had no idea, deciding not to dwell on it too much he took a seat at the back of the classroom, looking around for the teacher.

Slowly the class began to fill and there was still no sign of the professor. The marauders walked in last and gave Harry scathing looks. Harry's heart sank; he had no idea why since he was used to stares being directed his way but he had a shrewd suspicion that it was due to the fact that it was from three people he cared about. Harry threw them a dirty look that he hoped told them that he didn't care and disapproved of them. Chatter began to increase in the class and Harry looked around the room expectantly. He heard a slight crunching behind him and looked round; he didn't see anything at first but was shocked to find that he was able to see the Professor under an invisibility cloak if he looked hard enough.


	11. Defence Dilemma

Apologies for the delay :)

Finals and the lot. btw i have a new one shot about regulus Black, his motivation for doing the things he did and his thoughts on them. please check that out, you can access it through my profile page.

Finally I am looking for a beta. if anyone is interested please email me or leave a review in either of my stories, please include your age, whether you go to school/ college/ uni, what you are currently studying, where you live and how much time you can dedicate

And now: story time!!

----------------------------------------------

His mouth twitched into a small smile as he realised that the professor had been there the whole time and must have heard Sirius shout excitedly "I hope he's broken a leg"

The professor moved to the front and began to remove the invisibility cloak. There were audible gasps across the room and several people shifted uncomfortably in their seats as they realised the professor had been there the whole time. The class fell silent immediately.

"The purpose of this exercise" began the professor, "was to show the importance of constant awareness at all times. If this had been a duel I would have almost certain that you would all have been hexed by now that is everybody but one. Mr Weatherby, please tell us how you knew I was under the invisibility cloak?"

"Er…er….er…I…er…dunno…I just knew." Harry stammered.

"Come now Mr Weatherby, you cant "just know" perhaps you are an owner of a cloak similar to this one."

"Yes I did have one" Harry admitted, although he wasn't about to admit that he could suddenly see through invisibility cloaks.

"Today we would be practicing duelling in pairs. The first four winners will duel against each other in pairs and then the winners will duel together. To win you must have your opponent's wand."

Harry was partnered with a large ginger haired boy from Ravenclaw. His name was Terrace Munich.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." Instantly people began to fire curses at their opponents. Harry barely dodged a stupefy which flew past his shoulder but quickly retaliated with an accio wand and the duel was over. He looked around James had been duelling with Peter, who was now knocked out. A dark haired Slytherin boy was also standing over his opponent. The fourth person was a short girl with short blonde hair. Harry observed the rest of the class; hardly any of them were as advanced as the DA that he had taught last year. The professor cleared the room and conjured a stage. He placed an imperturbable charm around it so that the spells would not fly into the audience. James and the blonde girl were to go first. It was an interesting duel. James was very good. He had very fast reflexes but tended to take a more defensive rather than an offensive role. He let the girl play but took her down with one swift stunner.

"Well done Mr Potter, 20 points to Gryffindor and 10 points to Ravenclaw Miss Fawcett. Mr Weatherby and Mr Parkinson, you two next."

Harry stood on the stage nervously. He hadn't wanted this attention. His mind wandered back to the previous duels. He had mainly gotten away due to luck. The Slytherin shot a stunner but missed by miles. Harry hit him with a jelly-legs and bat-bogey hex together. The boy looked around in alarm and cast the serpentsoria in his panic. Shit, thought Harry. He really didn't want the whole school to know he was a parselmouth but did not know the counter spell. He clamped his mouth shut and cast an impedementa curse at the snake but found that all that did was enrage the snake. He looked at his opponent. The jelly-legs was starting to wear off and he was regaining his balance, in the meantime the snake reared its head at Harry, ready to strike.

'_STOP_!' He had no choice but to do so, knowing that he would have otherwise been attacked. He groaned as he saw all the people in the class staring at him fearfully, and it made him angry that now he would have to face the merciless gossip tree, with all his anger directed at the Slytherin he shouted stupefy and the boy instantly fell to the ground unconscious. The professor stepped in, vanished the snake, revived the Slytherin and handed out points the same way as before.

Now James and Harry were to duel. James threw Harry a slightly reproachful look, and then stepped onto the stage. The duel looked pretty intense to those watching, both of them were very fast and agile and were firing spells mercilessly, it seemed, although Harry felt he was giving James an easy time, James was sweating and looked tired. The lunch bell rang and Harry decided he was hungry so he finished James off with a simple petrificus totalus landing him flat on his back.

"Well done Mr Weatherby, thirty points to Gryffindor."

Harry walked up to James, undid the spell and helped him up. James threw a dirty look and huffed towards his place to gather his things

"Mr Potter, that was a very good duel, 20 points to you too, class dismissed."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Just to reiterate fro those who dont read ANs at the begining of the story: I am looking for a beta. if anyone is interested please email me or leave a review in either of my stories, please include your age, whether you go to school/ college/ uni, what you are currently studying, where you live and how much time you can dedicate.

Please review and chck out my new Regulus story


	12. Slytherin Spy

Yes, yes i know its been ages but i was away for two months on holiday and just lazy b4 and after that. you can thank WETBOY for this update cos if it hadnt been for his kick up the backside who knows when this would have come out. hehe. neway enjoy and please leave feedback.

Harry went to the back of the class to collect his things. He was about to walk out when the professor called him back. He saw Lily tell Alice to go on without her, his spirits rose slightly knowing that at least Lily didn't despise him, he hoped she was waiting for him. He went over to the teacher.

'Mr. Weatherby, I would just like to congratulate you on your wonderful performance today, but I am aware that what Mr. Potter got was just a taster of your true abilities. I am interested to know where you learnt to duel like that.'

'It comes from experience sir.'

'I understand you were home schooled,' the professor raised his eyebrows in questioning. Harry nodded to confirm.

'Your father taught you?'

Harry bowed his head. 'My father is dead sir.'

The professor looked shocked, 'My apologies, I didn't know.'

'It's alright sir, don't worry about it. Can I go now?'

'Yes, I'll see you next lesson.'

Harry stepped outside to find Lily waiting for him.

'Hi Lils, I didn't know you were waiting for me.'

Lily blushed, 'I just wanted to tell you, how brave I think you were standing up to James Potter like that before and now in the duel as well. You know he's not gonna be happy, he was the best in the class.'

Harry's heart swelled with pride, his mum thought he was brave. He thought his dad hated him because he was a parselmouth, he had beat him and yelled at him before. He needed to clear it with Lily, 'so you don't hate me coz I'm a parselmouth?'

'Of course not Harry, if anything I think you're an amazing person and if anyone hates you for it they should go to hell.'

Together they walked to the great hall. Harry began to get nervous, the last time he'd spoken parselmouth in public didn't go down too well. Lily seemed to sense his anticipation and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He took a deep breath and walked in, raising his head defiantly. There was an immediate hush and people stood to get a better look at him. He walked to the Gryffindor table and added some mashed potato and steak to his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the marauders leaving the hall. He caught James' furious expression, Sirius' angry one, Remus' calculating look and Peter's confused one.

James left the hall fuming; he could not stand to be with a filthy parselmouth, a filthy parselmouth with _his_ Lily. His friends had followed him up to the dormitory.

James let out a roar of frustration. What was his problem? 'I hate that guy!' he exclaimed, as he sat on the bed. Remus and peter sat next to him, whilst Sirius sat on the bed opposite which happened to be Harry's.

'Come on James, he cant be that bad,' reasoned Remus.

James glared at him, 'What do you mean, can't be that bad? He stood up for slimy Snivellus, he's a bloody parselmouth, he was able to beat _me_ in the duel and with no shame at all he walks into the hall with _my_ Lily.'

Sirius burst out laughing, so this was what it was all about, Lily. He looked up and was surprised to find James and Remus stood up, frowning at him, not in anger but in confusion and curiosity.

'Sirius, get off the bed.'

Sirius stood up, 'What? What's going on?'

James smiled evilly, 'It seems our friend here has put a silencing charm around his bed and we're going to find out why.' He said as he removed the charm.

'Maybe he's a spy,' said Peter.

'A filthy Slytherin spy,' added James.

Remus raised an eyebrow, 'In Gryffindor? I don't think so'

'What do you mean you don't think so? The guys a filthy parselmouth, everyone knows parselmouths are dark wizards. The most famous parselmouth is you-know-who himself. He probably already works for him.'

'Yeah, that why he stood up for Snivelly,' added Sirius. 'Come on Moony, we don't even know where the hell he came from, I know he says he was home schooled, but a) you have to be pureblood to be home schooled and I've never even heard of a family called Weatherby, and b) you saw the state we found him in, those were no ordinary injuries, most of them probably form dark curses and I would know, being a Black and all.'

'Yeah and has anyone else noticed how he knows his way around the school, never fallen into a trick staircase, or got lost with the turning staircases, hell he was even in defence before us.'

Remus was still sceptical, 'Then how come the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor?'

'Maybe it made a mistake, maybe he asked it to put him in Gryffindor so he could spy properly, hell, how would I know, there are a hundred and one possibilities; the guy is really powerful, I would know I duelled with him and I know for a fact that he didn't give me his best shot.'

'You know what you're right,' said Remus, 'you saw how the lights flickered and how cold the air became when he was angry at Jamsie, and I have a feeling that what we saw was just the beginning.'

'But whatever's going on,' stated James confidently, 'we're going to nail that filthy Slytherin spy!'

Harry had begun to feel better when Lily had shown her support. He felt proud that his mother approved of him, however his okayish mood didn't last very long; James and Sirius hated him. His heart sank; he watched sadly as they left the hall. Lily noticed his mood change and squeezed his hand in support. He turned to look at her and smiled wearily, little did they know of the troubles that were to come. He took a deep breath and mentally shook his thoughts.

'I think I'll turn in early today, Lils, I'll see you later.'

He stood up and made his way to the Gryffindor tower, and half-heartedly gave the fad lady the password. He made his way to the dormitories and was about to open the door when he heard voices inside.

'…a filthy parselmouth, everyone knows parselmouths are dark wizards. The most famous parselmouth is you-know-who himself. He probably already works for him.'

Harry's heart pounded in his chest, they suspected him of working for Voldemort- no way. He was so shocked that he missed the next bit. He tuned back in when he heard Remus' voice,

'You know what you're right; you saw how the lights flickered and how cold the air became when he was angry at Jamsie…'

'Huh' though Harry, he done that? Wow? He hadn't even noticed.

'…We're gonna nail that that filthy Slytherin spy.'

This was too much for Harry, first they accuse him of being dark and working for Voldemort and now they accuse him of being a Slytherin spy. He burst into the room, face red with suppressed rage. He stood framed in the doorway with his arms folded. He surveyed them as the colour drained from their faces.

'Sooo…..' he hissed in a dangerously low voice, 'a filthy Slytherin spy am I?'

He locked eyes with Sirius, 'I would have thought that you of all people would know that it does not matter what you are born to be but what you grow to become,' Sirius looked down, Harry continued, 'I would have also thought,' he locked eyes with Remus 'that you would have known that having dark abilities does not make you a dark creature or an evil person,' Remus looked panicked as he shot a panicked look at James who looked shocked, 'and a piece of advice for you James; if you want Lily deflate your big head, and you'- he looked at Peter- 'should know that hanging around with the biggest bullies in the playground doesn't make you tough.'

He turned on his heel and stormed out. The common room was still relatively empty, since everyone was still at lunch. He needed to go somewhere to think, somewhere to get away from everyone. He really needed to be alone to mull things over. He ended up in the room of requirement which he found to now have plush beanbags scattered around the room and a punching bag suspended from the ceiling. He raised his fist and punched the punch bag as hard as he could again and again. It relieved some of his anger and aggression which had built up and helped him calm down, although he was still upset at his father and Sirius- Sirius thought Harry wistfully, the Sirius he knew was gone and James, little did he know of his short life. His heart ached with the thought of Lily, she was so nice, and he wasn't surprised that his dad liked her. She too was going to die soon. They were so carefree and innocent, well innocent in an immature way but still.

Harry fell to his knees in despair, choking out a sob that he didn't know he was holding, his life was so messed up and Harry cried, he cried for his dad, for his mum, he cried for Sirius and Remus, he cried for Cedric, for Alice and Frank Longbottom, he cried for the innocent lives that were soon to be lost, he cried for the danger ahead of him, the danger he put his friends in, for his lost childhood and dreams, he cried for the ache in his heart, for his loneliness, for being the prophesised saviour of the world. He let it all out, every negative feeling leaked from his eyes as he cried his heart out, for the first time in his life he allowed himself to be weak, he submitted to his grief and sadness, he succumbed to his depression, he broke out of the tough shell he had covered buried himself in and cried.


	13. A Change in the Winds

**A huge thankyou to my new beta Fallenangelwolf.**

**Enjoy the new chapter and please review.**

* * *

The Marauders watched guiltily as Harry left the room and slammed the door behind him. 

'He knows,' said Remus in a hollow voice.

'He can't know yet, none of us told him and he hasn't been here long enough to figure it out himself,' replied James.

'You heard what he said, "having dark abilities does not make you a dark creature or an evil person" and as much as I hate to admit it he's right on that point.'

'This guy is fishy, he mentioned families; you don't think he knows about me being disowned do you?' asked Sirius with a worried expression on his face.

'I don't know it's possible, I mean it's not exactly well known but it's not a secret either.' Replied James shaking his head.

'Harry is right, and I think that we should at least try to be a bit nicer to him,' said Remus.

'I don't know' replied James sceptically, 'I mean we don't really know anything about him yet and he kinda freaks me out, like he knows things that he's not supposed to.'

'I agree with James,' added Peter.

'You're right James, but I still think we should give him a chance, I'm not saying suddenly become his best friend and tell him all our secrets because its clear that he is keeping some from us.'

'Yeah you're right, he's definitely keeping secrets. You can see it in his eyes, they have this haunted look about them, like he's seen things that no-one should have to in their life,' said Sirius.

'I've also noticed that, and how he looks at you and James with a hungry sort of longing in those eyes of his.'

'And he hates me,' said James sadly. He was so sad that you could see it in his hazel eyes.

'I'm just saying that we shouldn't pick on him or single him out. Just ignore him or tolerate him.'

Then the four of them descended into an uneasy silence, disturbed by their previous behaviour and contemplating the mystery that presented itself in the form of Harry Weatherby. They reflected on their prior accusations, which were now not completely cast-off but were held in a new light. They had reached an unspoken agreement that despite the fact Harry was shrouded in mystery he was not altogether evil as he had shown them, pretty harshly in Remus' opinion by his outburst in response to their accusations. They had decided that they would not give Harry any more grief but they would tread cautiously around him and they would be on the lookout for anything more suspicious then he given already. They sat late into the night discussing Harry and although they didn't exactly like him, at least they no longer detested him anymore, their conversations cutting off at awkward intervals several times as the contemplated how right Harry had been in his accusation, and although James and Sirius would never admit it out loud, Harry was right in stopping them from going to far with Snape, and the tiny unbiased part of them was even grateful for his timely intervention.

As the time approached 1:30 am, the three of them (Peter was already asleep) were getting increasingly itchy eyes. They had gotten changed and Sirius exclaimed frustrated 'Is he even coming back some time today?!'

'Where the hell did he go?' said James after pouring over the marauders map with no avail.

'You don't think he ran away do you?' asked Sirius worriedly with fear imbed in his hazel eyes.

James shrugged as they looked at each other guiltily, and fell yet again into an awkward silence. Remus looked to be in bad shape; he wasn't used to hurting others by being so cruel and then being spoken to so harshly. Sirius watched James as the night went on, he seemed to be spiralling into a deep guilt trip and Sirius didn't know what to say or do about it so he just sat by his side sharing the guilt and both of them, unbeknownst to the other was thinking of worst-case scenarios.

Eventually one by one they fell into an uneasy sleep.

Lily woke up the next morning feeling uneasy. She was worried about Harry who had been upset when he left the dinner table last night. She had expected to see him in the common room but didn't find him there. She had then assumed that he had gone to bed, but she was worried about what Potter and his friends would do to him, since they were being their usual insufferable selves. In all honesty Lily found herself drawn to Harry even though he did look uncannily like Potter, it was slightly unnerving, but Harry was totally different, he wasn't cocky or immature and he hated attention, but he did seem to have had a hard life. His eyes were not a sparkling emerald green like hers but were dull and had a haunted look. Lily would have given almost anything for him to open up to her and trust her with his deepest darkest secret and she would offer words of comfort and keep it safe. In short she wanted him to be hers, even though she had sworn not to get involved with guys after her previous experience, but Harry was too intriguing 'whoa, get a grip lily, you haven't even known him for that long.'

She climbed out of bed, changed quickly and went down to the common room, thinking that perhaps she would be able to catch Harry before breakfast, since he was always up early and would probably would be today since he had gone to bed extra early last night.

* * *

Early the next morning, Harry awoke, feeling more refreshed than ever, although his eyes were still puffy,

'from all that crying,' he thought. His night had not been punctuated by nightmares for the first time in a long time, and although he was not tired he was still slightly upset, albeit at a lesser degree. He went to the bathroom on the side of his room and washed up before returning to the Gryffindor tower to pick up his books for the day.

* * *

'WHERE IS HE POTTER?' screamed Lily.

'HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?' Yelled James back

Harry had walked in to find a fully fledged argument going on in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was screaming at James and the rest of the marauders were trying to break it up. Harry cleared his throat, and at once everyone's attention snapped to him at once.

* * *

**Please Review**

**How long do you think chapters should be? this one's 1100 words. too long? too short? about right? Please let me know.**


	14. Mounting Tensions

IMPORTANT A/N: I am rewriting this story, hopefully to make for a better reading experience for you all. i will be uploading on my yahoo group first and that will always be some chapters ahead of here. The address for my yahoo group will be put on my profile page shortly. i am currently working on rewriting chapter three and converting the other two into html, there are still a few glitches that i havent quite worked out yet- however there will be some MAJOR changes, the chapters will be expanded to 3000 words. i will be putting this on hold until such a time as i deem neccessary, feel free to join my yahoo group and comment on the chapters that i put up. im sorry to do this but after reading this through and literally cringing at some parts of it i have decided that it would be better to just rewrite the whole thing. please put suggesstions in a review or alternatively you may PM me. Thankyou for sticking by me thus far.

Chapter 14

Lily ran up to him and hugged him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He stiffened; his mum was hugging him! She kissed him! 'You're ok! I woke up and found you were gone and I was so scared you'd done something stupid or run away or something'.  
Harry relaxed and returned the hug 'Its ok mu-Lily, I haven't run away or done something stupid, see I'm fine'.  
Lily pulled away, 'I'm sorry; I suppose I'm just being silly. Its none of my business really.'  
'Its all right really. Listen I have to get my stuff, I'll meet you in the hall ok'.  
'Ok'.

-----------

Lily felt an inexplicable sense of relief when she saw Harry. She laughed lightly, relieved about what? What was she so scared about happening? He wouldn't really run away, would he? She knew he could handle himself but there was something about him, she didn't know what it was just something, something that made her want to be close to him, maybe it was the look in his eyes, the way he held himself- she shook her head to clear it, this was not the time for such thoughts. She picked up her bag and climbed out of the portrait hole to wait for Harry. And where the hell did that kiss come from?  
-----

James' eyes narrowed when he saw Lily jump at Weatherby kissing him. His hands clenched into fists and brain running at a mile a minute, She couldn't like him? Could she? He'd only been here a week and already Lily was falling for him. What did Weatherby have that he didn't? She couldn't be attracted to dark wizards could she? No, no way Lily was a good person, she wouldn't do that, unless she didn't know she was doing it! Weatherby must have hoodwinked her into believing that he was a great guy! That was it! It had to be, there was no way Lily would like someone like that without being hoodwinked or confounded, Oh Merlin, she had been the target of dark magic! And he was going to do something about it.

-------

Sirius and Remus watched apprehensively as James went back up to the dorm after Harry. Peter was dozing on the couch next to them. They hoped he wouldn't do anything he would regret later; James was known for his rash behaviour and although it was Sirius' trademark, James became terribly irrational when he thought about Lily, it was as if all his common sense flew out of the window and his head was left full of air. Harry was right, if he didn't deflate his head Lily would never want him.

----------

Harry went to the dorm, his cheek still tingling from where Lily had kissed him. What did that mean? He shrugged it off as a friendly kiss, Hermione kissed him and Ron on the cheek sometimes didn't she? It was nothing, Lily was just being friendly. Yeah that was it, just being friendly. He was rummaging through his trunk for his transfiguration notes and homework when he heard the door slam behind him. He turned to find James standing behind him.  
'Hi, James.'  
James grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, 'Listen Weatherby, Lily is mine, I told you that from the first day, if I see you making a move on her, I swear you'll wish you'd never been born.'  
Harry pushed James off him. 'You listen Potter,' he spat his own name out at James, 'I'll befriend whoever I want, _without _your permission, it's not my problem you can't even get a girl, in fact I'd say we're on our way to becoming more than friends if you get my drift…' he said coldly, he wouldn't really, yuk that would be disgusting but if it riled up James then hey that was a bonus.

He gathered his stuff and made to leave James fuming behind him, maybe he shouldn't have said that, nah, the brief moment of remorse was over when he remembered what a jerk James was.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?' he roared.

'Do? I didn't do anything, she just knows a good thing when she sees it.'

'YOU BASTARD! YOU HOODWINKED HER! YES YOU DID I KNOW YOU DID, DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!'

'You're out of your mind! Crazy that's what you are! I didn't do anything, you just can't accept that you're such a jerk that she wants nothing to do with you.'

'You've hoodwinked her, done dark magic on her, you're a deatheater you are, why don't you go back to your pal Voldemort and leave us the fuck alone.'

Harry clenched his teeth, 'Voldemort is not my pal.'

'Oh you're right he's not your pal he's your dad, that's why you're a parselmouth. You're Slytherin's heir.'

Harry laughed, a half insane laugh, here was James _his dad_, accusing him of being the son of Voldemort. That was irony and bitter. Had he really sunk so low that he was believed to be the son of Voldemort, had he really come so far after Sirius' death?

Harry turned to leave.

'Fuck you Weatherby,' he hissed venomously, 'You come here and act as though you own the place, Lily is mine and I will have her, you mark my words I will.'

'Ya, whatever,' he replied in a bored tone knowing it would further infuriate James, without bothering to even turn around.  
---------

Harry saw Lily outside the portrait hole waiting for him. His rage was simmering just under the surface and he plastered a fake smile on his face and said in an annoyingly cheery voice, 'So? Shall we go?'

'Where were you yesterday?'

'Huh? Oh that, you know I was just around, exploring the castle you know?'

She raised her eyebrows at him, 'Exploring?' she replied dryly, making it obvious she didn't believe a word he said, 'Since dinner and all night?'

Harry didn't say anything. She looked away from him, clenching her teeth in annoyance and feeling betrayed that he would lie to her, _Get a grip on yourself Lily, he doesn't even know you properly yet, why should he trust you? You're not even properly friends yet._

Harry knew he had upset his mum, well his future mum, he had pissed off his dad and to top it all off he missed his friends terribly. He wished there was a way of knowing if they were alright. Well there was nothing he could do now. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring Lily's hard face for now, she would get over it.

----------

James stormed down a little after Harry had left the room. He was furious, how dare the newbie talk to him like that. Lily was his and there was no way he'd let a dark wizard be with her. But Lily could be silly sometimes choosing to be friends with the wrong people, he didn't want her to be hurt, just look at what happened with that slimy git Snape, she stood up for him and he threw it back in her face calling her a mudblood. He would never do that, he would spoil her, give her what she wanted when she wanted it. He would die for her without batting an eyelid, why couldn't she see that? She was smart, she got top marks but why couldn't she see how much he loved her? Damn Weatherby! Damn him to hell!


	15. New Story now up

This is jut to let everyone know that the new version of Harry's Trip in Time is now up. New Title: Memories of Tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who voted in a review or on the poll. You can access it through my profile page.

I will take this chapter down by the end of today.


End file.
